Dragon Ball Omega
Dragon Ball Omega '(ドラゴンボールオメガ, ''Doragon Bōru Omega), commonly abbreviated '''DBO or DBΩ, is a storyline based in the fourth universe of the Dragon Ball series. Authored by Wyvern 0m3g4, the story centers around the adventures of the human/Saiyan girl, Tane, as she travels the world for the seven mystical Dragon Balls in order to gain her wish; causing her to meet a myriad of new friends and sinister foes alike in the process. Overview Sagas Black Hat Mob Saga A new adventure is beginning as 17 year old human/Saiyan hybrid, Tane, heads out into the world to collect the seven magic Dragon Balls in the hopes to have her wish granted. In the meanwhile, she meets various friends and foes, such as the android girl, Pink, the Dragon Ball detecting Koyubi, the perverse, social vampire, Shi, the destructive, violent Majin, HoPo, and last but not least, the dreaded Black Hat Mob, whom seem to be interested in the Dragon Balls as well. It's an exciting countdown as both Tane and the Black Hat Mob race to collect the Dragon Balls before the other does. For the sake of the entire Northern Galaxy, Tane mustn't let the Black Hat Mob get their greedy wish. Shinju Saga Two years have passed since Tane's Dragon Ball hunting adventure with her friends and her victory against Capo and the Black Hat Mob. While enjoying the family life she's yearned for, as well as the company of her friends, the peace is brutally shattered by the arrival of a new threat; a mysterious space ship lands on Earth, and with it, a group of dangerous figures seeks vengeance on behalf of the Planet Trade Organization. Who is the intimidating and powerful Shinju? What exactly is his ambition? And can Tane and her friends and family stand up to this new, exciting challenge before the Earth is thrown into turmoil? Genome Saga Omni Saga Cast Main Characters *Tane (Base, Great Ape, Super Saiyan) *Android Pink *HoPo (Former Enemy) *Shi (Former Enemy) *Aetos *Shinju (Former Enemy) *Korr (Base, Great Ape) *Scar *Future Tane (Base, Super Saiyan) *Future Shinju *Skorr (Base, Super Saiyan) *Mega Tane (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) *Drazil *Fen Brandy *Sarada (Base, Super Saiyan) Main Villains *HoPo (Reformed) *Capo *Shinju (Reformed) *Genome *Omni Minor Characters *Koyubi *Hinata *Giovanni *Mumbo Cameos *Redder (Dragon Ball Sigma; Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2; created by User:Zeon1) *Koshi (Dragon Ball Xi; Base, Super Saiyan; created by User:Rukiryo) Trivia *Dragon Ball Omega takes its name from its author's username. It also makes a subtle reference to the canonical Dragon Ball Z anime series, in that as Z is the final letter in the Latin alphabet, so too is Omega the final letter in the Greek alphabet. *Certain characters in Dragon Ball Omega, such as Tane, Koyubi and the Omni were originally a part of the now cancelled Dragon Ball Kaikina storyline, which Wyvern 0m3g4 had co-authored alongside a friend of his, Highestbounty123. Upon deciding on what to do after leaving Dragon Ball Kaikina, Highestbounty123 gave his blessings for Wyvern 0m3g4 and Dragon Ball Omega, as well as saying he'd be looking forward to reading the story. Additionally, as an act of generosity and friendship, Highestbounty123 gave ownership of Koyubi to Wyvern 0m3g4. As a result of all this, Dragon Ball Omega is a sort of spiritual successor to Dragon Ball Kaikina. *Dragon Ball Omega's plot intersects for a modest time with another Dragon Ball fanon story; Dragon Ball Sigma. During Sigma's Planet Earth and Retribution Sagas, Tane and her friends come across the stasis chamber of Sigma's main protagonist, Redder. After awakening him and proceeding to subdue him through battle, Tane and the others shortly interact with Redder and the rest of the Sigma cast until the end of the Retribution Saga. **Dragon Ball Omega also meshes with Dragon Ball Xi at one point, due to Tane coming across Xi's main protagonist, Koshi, after the latter had crashed onto Earth in his space pod. From there on, Koshi is prevented from immediately heading back out to space to save his home planet, Konats by Tane, who suggests personally training Koshi to become a stronger warrior, so he can accomplish his goal. In the meanwhile, Koshi spends his time on Earth as an inhabitant, and even goes out to seek the Dragon Balls for the sole sake of doing so. After some time has passed, Koshi eventually leaves Earth and bids farewell to his mentor, Tane and the friends he's made along the way, in order to return to Konats and set out to accomplish what he had intended from the start. Later on, he would go on to travel throughout the galaxy and have even more adventures; whilst Tane and her group of friends would do the same on Earth. *For fun, author Wyvern 0m3g4 decided that if Dragon Ball Omega were to be treated as an anime, it would have Power of Dreamer as the Black Hat Mob Saga's opening credits song. (Japanese and English lyrics can be found here.) **Likewise, for the series' second opening credits song, Wyvern 0m3g4 has chosen Progression. (Lyrics can be found here.) Category:Storylines Category:Dragon Ball Omega Category:Wyvern 0m3g4